buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shirasan/Tried to imagine my buddyfight first deck
This game has a lot of potentials, the rules are not that really hard to understand, even though some cases or some cards need some clarification though. I found it's quite complicated in deck building in this game. In vanguard, the lining usually would be 1 starter, 16 trigger (which is must), 15-13 grade 1s, 10 -12 grade 2s, and 7-10 grade 3s. One of the main point in deck building in vanguard is "How we balance the deck composition so that we won't get grade locked.". In Buddyfight, the monster that you can use in your field is limited. You can't have the total points of your monsters in the field more than 3. And there's also items, spells and impacts to be considered too. Therefore, there's a lot of thing that we have to consider in building a deck. So, I tried to build a deck (Danger World) From the so far announced cards: *Flags : Danger World x1 *Buddy: Armorknight Cerberus *Size 0 : **Armoknight Eagle x 2 *Size 1 : **Armorknight Hellhound x4 **Armorknight Ogre x3 **Armorknight Succubus x3 **Armorknight Wizard x2 *Size 2: **Armorknight Ceberus x3 **Armorknight Golem x3 **Fighting Dragon Demon Godol x2 *Spells **Lord aura meditation x2 **Thunder Devastation x3 **Survival Chance x2 **Invigorating Breath x2 **Fighting Spirit Combination x3 **Battle Aura Circle x3 **Battlefield Millitary Band x3 *Items: **Hysteric Spear x3 **Burning Sword x3 *Impacts: **Drill Bunker x3 This deck based on defensive playstyle. The main idea of this deck actually, to use monsters with high stats to keep destroying the opponent's monsters to reduce their hands. After tried to play this game and reading the Hunter Serge's Feedback, I changed some cards. I put in Armorknight Wizard since iI thought that it's 5000 def would help, even though the main problem is it's 3000 power. It's quite hard to keep your field while clearing your opponent's monster. In order to do that, I have to use Monster with high defense or with soulguard and monster with some powers. The main idea of this deck is to exhaust the opponent's hand. Since Succubus' power is 3000, and it's can't destroy some monsters, it would be better to leave her at 3. Most people won't mind her if she put on the left or right, and her soulguard would be wasted if that's happen. Including Fighting Dragon Godol is a really right choice, It has 2 soul, soulguard, and a counter attack, I forgot about him since I was too focusing on "Armorknight". I leave him at 2, since there's already a lot of other defensive monsters. Hellhound has a nice stats but low crits, using him to dealing damage is just wrong in many ways. I intended to use him to attacking opponent's monsters while keeping it in the center. His low crits is a problem, but at least his 5000 power can almost destroy most monsters, and his 6000 defense makes him quite durable. And lastly Fighting Spirit Combination and Invigorathing Breath are strong cards, their skills really nice. But they need Item cards, or they won't be any use. Some times, you won't draw any item cards. And that's what I fear most if i bring too many fighting spirit combination and invigorating breath. any suggestion about my decklist or whatever in this blog ? any feedback or comments will be highly appreciated. Category:Blog posts